RRSBR 2014
2014 was the first year in which the RRSBR tournament was held. It was started and hosted by previously active user, anameok. The initial game was met with mixed to positive response by the rrrather community and was later followed up the next year with RRSBR 2015 Contestants * Anameok - Eliminated week 8 * Jbradley - Eliminated week 10* * Lurereign- Eliminated week 1 * Dragah - Eliminated week 3 * Slitherkeys35 - Eliminated week 1 * Helens - Eliminated week 9 * heyitscece - Eliminated week 5 * mimismurf - Eliminated week 4* * tristeng - Eliminated week 5 * Peritwinkle - Eliminated week 7 * OnForNoReason - Eliminated week 5 * Otakumon - 2nd place, RSSBR prince award * Aussie_Josh - 1st place, RSSBR king award * cantthinkofawittyone - 3rd place, RSSBR knight award * PaidInFull - Eliminated week 8 * Dreamie - Eliminated week 4, RRSBR ace award * RevolutioNathan - Eliminated week 3 * cloudsili - Eliminated week 4 * nintendogirl - Eliminated week 1 * pinksparkles - Eliminated week 3 * arthurm - Eliminated week 1 * scarf - Eliminated week 7 * TurdIsTheWord - Eliminated week 6 * Tiansa - Eliminated week 2 * mordecai - Eliminated week 4 * christianr - Eliminated week 9, RSSBR jester award * appleormac - Eliminated week 1 * MikelPickle - Eliminated week 2 * moosicorn - Eliminated week 10 * THIS_IS_SPARTTTAAA - Eliminated week 2 * KarelDeBeer - Eliminated week 6 * Cooperb- Eliminated week 6 * 7ROLL - Eliminated week 1 * - during week two jbradley was eliminated due to a ban and was unable to play. he rejoined the game during week 4 and replaced mimismurf who wanted to leave the competition. Immunity Challenges '#1: First come first served: '''first to comment wins. challenge won by dragah. '#2: Dumb and games: 'a game of card games against humanity was held( unseccessfully) and immunity was given to the person with the most points. won by christianr '#3: Scavenger puns were the first thing we were looking for: 'while chat was empty, a single code word was left there. the first to PM the host with the word wins. won by moosicorn '#4: Bizarre tactics: 'immunity went to whoever could make the most bizzare question, quality still kept in mind. won by christianr. '#5: Reverse survivor'd: 'users from the rrrather community would vote on who they would want to get immunity. users couldnt vote for themselves and 2 points were awarded to any contestant who voted for someone other than themself. won by otakumon. '#6: Why u so serious: 'a clown theme was given for the week and whichever user could give off the most of the clown spirit, done through the use of questions comments or other means, would win immunity. won by christianr. '#7: Random rrrather roulette of revolving randomity: 'a number between 1 and 10 would be decided based on a random generator. the person with the most comments that contain the same amount of likes as the number chosen gets immunity. won by Aussiejosh. '#8: The part where shet getting real: '''whoever makes a question with the most votes gets immunity. unoriginal questions do not count. final immunity challenge given. won by cantthinkofawittyone